Tell Me Your Wish
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Sore hari di sekolah yang membawa kesialan pada Narumi dan... Kiri? Sebaiknya cepat katakan keinginanmu sebelum orang lain yang menyampaikannya. OneShot -NaruxKiri-


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei**  
**

**Tell Me Your Wish **

**- Normal POV - **

"Kak Narumi! Tolong sekali ini saja!"

"Sekali aku bilang tidak tetap saja tidak!" Narumi menahan diri untuk tidak membentaknya.

"Tapi kak Narumi…"

"Cari orang lain yang bisa membantumu!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar butuh pertolonganmu, kak Narumi…" gadis itu memohon.

Narumi menatapnya dengan tatapan angkuh. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu! Kau dengar kan? Aku tidak mau membantumu!"

"Tapi…"

Narumi berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi.

###

**- Narumi's POV - **

Ini benar-benar gila…! Dia pikir aku mau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu? DASAR GADIS BODOH….!

"Kau mau kemana, Narunaru?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Argh… dari suaranya sih sepertinya itu si rambut riap-riapan. Kenapa harus ketemu dia di saat seperti ini?

"Aku mau ke ruang SP" jawabku ketus.

"Aku kira ruang SP ada disini."

Aku heran mendengar perkataannya, _apa maksudnya?_ Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku baru menyadari kalau pintu ruang SP sudah aku lewati lebih dari 4 meter. _Sialan…_

"Sepertinya pikiranmu kacau ya?"

Aku mendengus, gadis tanpa ekspresi yang kadang-kadang bisa membaca pikiran ini mulai lagi deh… "Pikiranku tidak kacau" bantahku.

"Pasti karena gadis yang kemarin ya? Tadi aku melihat dia berbicara denganmu."

_Benar kan? Dia benar-benar mulai lagi…! _

"Bukan urusanmu, rambut riap-riapan!" aku nyaris membentak.

"Baiklah, Narunaru… Aku tahu kau memang tak pernah membantu orang yang sedang dalam kesulitan" kata-katanya yang datar mulai menusuk lagi seperti biasanya.

"Sudah aku bilang INI BUKAN URUSANMU…! Lagipula jangan panggil aku Narunaru!" protesku. _Rambut riap-riapan ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! _

"Terserah" Koshiba Kiri (yahh… itu nama aslinya!) pergi meninggalkanku tanpa peduli pada semua kata-kata menyebalkan yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Dasar nggak sopan" rutukku kesal.

###

**- Normal POV ~ Flashback 1 Day Ago - **

SMA Ryoukufuu di sore hari. Semua guru dan murid telah pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas atau seseorang yang ada di sana kecuali…

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kalau aku tidak datang, mungkin saja kau bisa ketiduran sampai malam!" keluh Narumi.

"Yahh… mungkin…" Kiri mulai menguap.

"Kau ini santai sekali ya?" kata Narumi heran.

Sebenarnya sore ini Narumi sudah sampai di rumahnya, tapi dia teringat buku PR penting yang harus dikumpulkan besok malah ketinggalan di ruangan SP. Saat Narumi masuk ke ruang SP, dia menemukan Kiri tertidur pulas di meja, membangunkannya saja butuh waktu 10 menit, padahal sudah tidak ada orang lagi di sekolah.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK INGIN BERSAMAMU LAGI!"

"Kau bohong! Sebenarnya kau masih ingin kita bersama kan?"

"Hentikan kata-katamu! KAU YANG PEMBOHONG!"

Narumi dan Kiri terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah saat melihat adegan itu. "Hah? Mereka sedang apa? Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar" bisik Narumi heran.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini" Kiri menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita putus begitu saja!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku ingin kita PUTUS!"

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah putus saja!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Lupakan saja aku! Aku sudah punya pacar!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Dia ini pacarku!"

Narumi bahkan tidak menyadari saat gadis itu menarik lengannya dan meraih wajahnya, dalam sekian detik Narumi membeku ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Anak laki-laki yang tadi berdebat dengan gadis itu kini terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar, walau hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau lihat kan? Dia ini pacarku!" gadis itu memeluk Narumi.

"K… kau… dengan Na… Narumi Shougo?" anak laki-laki itu tampak shock dan tidak percaya. Setelah diperhatikan, Kiri mengenalinya sebagai Mitsuru Takayanagi, siswa kelas 2A, dan gadis itu sepertinya siswi kelas 2A juga walaupun Kiri belum mengenali namanya.

"Iya! Aku pacaran dengan kak Narumi! Jadi pergi sekarang juga!" bentak gadis itu.

Mitsuru menahan napasnya berat, tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

###

**- Kiri's POV - **

Kasihan juga Narunaru… Sepertinya dia benar-benar sengsara menghadapi gadis aneh itu. Ah, ya… tadi aku baru tahu kalau namanya Himeka Sayama. Sepertinya Sayama punya masalah besar dengan pacarnya, Mitsuru Takayanagi. Tapi permasalahan mereka berdua malah menyeret Narunaru. Padahal sudah jelas orang seperti tuan jenius itu tidak akan mau terlibat ke dalam permasalahan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Soal ciuman kemarin, aku kaget juga melihat gadis itu benar-benar nekat. Demi menipu pacarnya, dia sampai nekat mencium orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah punya hubungan dengannya. Tapi aku juga heran kenapa alergi Narunaru tidak kambuh, mungkin karena terlalu kaget sampai alerginya pun tidak muncul, kasihan sekali…

"Hiks… hiks…"

Aku mendongakkan kepala, _siapa yang menangis di sini ya?_ Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku, aku tidak menemukan siapapun. _Huffhh… Memangnya ada hantu di atap sekolah? Rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita seperti itu… _

Aku menurunkan kakiku dari bangku panjang, _sebaiknya aku cepat pergi dari sini… _Tapi saat melewati pintu, aku menemukan Sayama menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Himeka Sayama…?" tegurku pelan.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya benar-benar berair, "Koshi… ba?"

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, "kau kenapa?"

"Ti… dak…" dia mengusap air matanya, nafasnya masih tersengal.

"Narunaru tidak mau membantumu ya?" tanyaku langsung, aku memang tidak terlalu suka basa-basi.

Mata Sayama melebar, sepertinya tebakanku tepat. "Kau… melihatnya ya, Koshiba?"

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana? Melihat penolakan Narunaru yang berisik seperti itu pasti Takayanagi sudah tahu kebohonganmu."

Dia menatap lantai, "iya… Mitsuru sudah tahu kalau aku bohong, dan sekarang dia memaksaku untuk jadian lagi dengannya…"

"Kenapa mau putus dengannya? Kalian kan akrab sekali" komentarku. Sayama menatapku heran. "Yahh… aku sering melihat kalian berjalan di depan kelasku."

"Iya… tapi kemarin aku melihatnya jalan dengan cewek lain" keluh Sayama.

"Payah… lalu sekarang bagaimana? Dia tetap memaksamu, dan Narunaru juga tidak mau kau paksa kan? Cari saja cowok lain yang mau pura-pura jadi pacarmu."

Sayama menghela napas berat, "Aku maunya kak Narumi…"

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Sebenarnya… aku suka kak Narumi sejak 2 minggu yang lalu… waktu itu dia menggunting rambutku dengan lembut, saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku, aku… jadi suka dia…" pipi Sayama memerah.

Aku berusaha memutar otakku, dan aku ingat… Sayama Himeka memang model yang dipilih SP dua minggu yang lalu, saat itu Narunaru yang kebetulan mendapat giliran menggunting rambut.

Mendadak aku berdiri, entah kenapa rasanya di sini kurang nyaman, atau _karena perasaanku yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak ya?_

"Kau mau kemana, Koshiba?" tanya Sayama heran.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sayama…" dan aku terkejut mendengar suaraku sendiri, _kenapa aku jadi dingin begini? _

"Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk…" aku berusaha mengubah nada suaraku.

"Panggil aku Himeka saja… Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan aku, Kiri-chan" Sayama tersenyum.

Aku terdiam di tempat, _dia manis sekali kalau tersenyum… kalau Narunaru melihat hal ini, mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran…_ Aku menghela napasku yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

###

**- Normal POV -**

"Dia sudah berhenti mengganggumu, Narumi?" tanya Ochiai.

"Maksudmu gadis aneh itu? Baguslah dia sudah tidak muncul lagi, lagipula pacarnya sudah mengetahui kebohongan besarnya" Narumi mendengus.

"Gadis yang selalu mengejarmu itu ya? Himeno Sayuri…?" tanya Kei sambil mengunyah coklatnya.

"Himeka Sayama, Kei! Ingatanmu memang parah! Dia kan yang jadi model kita dua minggu yang lalu!" tegur Ochiai.

"Ah, iya… Aku ingat… Waktu itu dia minta aku menuliskan nama Narunaru di nail-artnya" kata Kei.

"APA? Tapi waktu itu dia masih jadian dengan Takayanagi kan?" Narumi terkejut. Kei hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sayang sekali tulisan kanji Kei biasanya salah, jadi sihir nail-artnya mungkin tidak terlalu berfungsi" Ochiai tersenyum.

"Bodoh… mana mungkin berfungsi padaku!"

"Tapi kalau aku menuliskan namamu di nail-art Kiri-chan, kira-kira berfungsi tidak yaa…?" goda Kei.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN…!" Narumi memukul kepala Kei, tapi Kei lebih cepat menghindar.

"Wahh… muka Narunaru merah tuh!" Kei tertawa dan segera lari keluar ruangan.

"Sialan!" Narumi melemparnya dengan kaleng soda kosong, tapi kaleng itu hanya menghantam pintu yang sudah ditutup. Narumi mendengus kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Narumi…" Ochiai berdehem.

"Ya?"

"Tadi pagi Sayama menitipkan ini untukmu" Ochiai mengeluarkan amplop pink dari lacinya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Narumi kaget.

"Buka saja…"

Narumi mengeluarkan kertas putih dari amplop dan membacanya sejenak. Tiba-tiba dia meremas kertas dan amplopnya menjadi gumpalan dan melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Narumi?" Ochiai terkejut.

"Dia memintaku menemuinya di belakang sekolah saat pulang nanti" jelas Narumi datar.

"Tapi kau tidak akan menemuinya?" tebak Ochiai tajam. Narumi mengangkat bahu.

"Dasar laki-laki berdarah dingin…" Ochiai menghela napas.

###

**- Normal POV ~ After Confession - **

Himeka Sayama terduduk di bawah pohon Sakura, suara tangisnya terdengar samar-samar. Mungkin nasib memang tidak mendukungnya kali ini.

Memorinya berputar memasuki waktu 2 minggu yang lalu, saat semua gadis berharap menjadi model pilihan SP, justru dia yang terpilih. Dia memang sudah berharap untuk dipercantik SP sejak pertama kali melihat show mereka. Tapi saat dia duduk dan mendapatkan impiannya itu, entah kenapa dia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari seorang hair-stylist SP.

Tapi saat ini impiannya tidak terwujud, dia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sayama mulai menangis lagi, hatinya terasa sakit walaupun dia sudah berulang kali berusaha menghibur perasaannya sendiri.

"Himeka?" suara lembut itu terdengar.

Sayama mendongakkan kepala, dia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Mi… Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru Takayanagi menghela napas berat, "sudah dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah berusaha…" Sayama tersenyum pahit.

"Impian ada banyak… Tidak usah kecewa karena hilang satu" Mitsuru membelai rambut Sayama, air mata gadis itu mulai mengalir lebih deras lagi.

"Terima kasih, Mitsuru…" ucap Sayama di tengah tangisnya.

Mitsuru tersenyum, "aku minta maaf karena sudah pergi dengan gadis lain… tapi saat ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Aku juga… minta maaf…"

Mitsuru menatapnya heran, "kenapa?"

"Karena sudah menyukai orang lain saat masih bersamamu" Sayama menyeka air matanya.

Mitsuru terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa. Sayama memandangnya heran. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Haha… sudahlah… lupakan saja semuanya! Bagaimana kalau kita perbaiki dari awal lagi, Himeka?" tawar Mitsuru dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Sayama tersenyum, "kita coba saja…"

###

-** Narumi's POV ~ Before Confession - **

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa memberikan sihir kepadamu…"

"Ki… Kiri-chan…?"

Gila… Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku! Bahkan seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihat rambut riap-riapan menolak menggunting rambut seorang gadis! Dan sekarang gadis aneh itu (maksudku Himeka Sayama) menatap rambut riap-riapan dengan wajah pucat pasi, mungkin dia shock, jangankan dia… aku juga kaget!

Sebenarnya tanpa sengaja tadi aku mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka. Seperti yang telah aku duga saat membaca surat yang dititipkan pada Kazuhiko, Himeka Sayama memang benar-benar mau menyampaikan perasaannya kepadaku, _argh… yang benar saja!_ Lalu gadis itu meminta rambut riap-riapan untuk menata rambutnya yang mulai tumbuh berantakan dari guntinganku 2 minggu yang lalu (rambut perempuan memang cepat tumbuh, dan sebagai hair-stylist tidak salah aku mengatainya berantakan karena sudah cukup berbeda dengan guntingan asliku).

Selanjutnya seperti apa yang aku lihat tadi, rambut riap-riapan menolak permintaan gadis itu! Ini hal teraneh yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidup!

Sejak kapan dia tidak mau membantu gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti yang biasa dia lakukan?

Rambut riap-riapan itu… walaupun kelihatannya tidak mempedulikan orang lain, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain dalam kesulitan.

Aku terdiam…

Dan jangan heran aku bicara banyak tentang rambut riap-riapan! Bukannya aku sering memperhatikan dia, tapi walaupun tidak memperhatikan juga semua orang pasti tahu kok bagaimana dia! Semua orang tahu…

"Ke… kenapa, Kiri-chan?"

Aku kembali memasang telingaku saat percakapan dimulai lagi. Sepertinya Sayama belum bisa mempercayai penolakan rambut riap-riapan. _Ya ampun… dia sudah menolak untuk membantumu! Kenapa tidak cepat pergi saja sana! Dasar gadis keras kepala! _

Aku melihat rambut riap-riapan mulai menghela napas. "Maaf, Himeka… aku… tidak bisa membantumu…"

"Kenapa?" desak Sayama.

"Karena aku sendiri juga butuh sihir yang sama…" dia menatap Sayama dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Pada saat itu, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

###

**- Normal POV ~ The Day After Tomorrow - **

"Jadi saat itu kau menemuinya?" tanya Kiri pelan.

"Yahh… sebenarnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya, tapi Kazuhiko memaksaku karena sepertinya Sayama tidak akan berhenti menyerah sebelum aku menolaknya dengan tegas" terang Narumi.

"Selalu begitu kan? Kau tidak pernah ragu-ragu saat menolak seseorang" kata Kiri.

Narumi terdiam dan menatap Kiri, "kau juga sama…"

"Apa?" tanya Kiri heran.

"Kau tegas sekali saat menolak Sayama yang meminta pertolonganmu" komentar Narumi.

Mata Kiri melebar, "jangan-jangan kau… mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?"

"Maaf… aku bukan cuma mendengar… tapi melihat juga…" jawab Narumi pelan.

Kiri memalingkan mukanya, Narumi menatapnya, ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Koshiba Kiri sekarang.

"Jadi apa maksudmu kau juga butuh sihir yang sama?"

Kiri terdiam, dia mulai menggunting rambut manekin di hadapannya dengan pelan, "semua gadis butuh sihir kan?"

"Untuk alasan yang sama?" tanya Narumi lagi.

Gerakan tangan Kiri berhenti sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Untuk orang yang sama?"

Kali ini Kiri benar-benar meletakkan guntingnya, dia menatap tajam pada Narumi. "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Narumi menjawab ragu-ragu, "hanya ingin tahu penjelasan dari apa yang aku dengar… Kau punya perasaan yang sama dengan Sayama?"

Kiri menatapnya datar, "terserah…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Narumi kesal.

"Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan saja maksudmu menanyakan hal-hal aneh padaku?" Kiri bertanya balik.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan saja keinginanmu dengan jelas, Narunaru!" tegur Kei yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"KEI! Sejak kapan kau datang…?" Narumi kaget.

"Sudah dari tadi" jawab Kei polos. Wajah Narumi langsung merah padam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, sebaiknya aku saja yang bilang…" Kei nyengir dan menatap Kiri.

"Kiri-chan! Sebenarnya Narunaru suka padamu! Sekarang dia ingin tahu kau juga suka padanya atau tidak?"

Mata Kiri melebar, Narumi malah seperti baru disambar petir…

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Narumi nyaris memukul kepala Kei, tapi Kei menghindar dan mendorong Narumi ke arah Kiri.

Pada saat itu semua anggota SP memasuki ruangan, Chisami dan Iori menjerit melihat ciuman - tidak - sengaja Narumi dan Kiri terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah yang pertama waktu insiden lomba lari pada hair-battle SP.

**~ Fin ~  
**


End file.
